Urusai, Ahou no Otou-san!
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Mukuro Punya anak! Tapi sepertinya anaknya ini Normal. Tidak Berambut Nanas dan tidak tertawa dengan hawa mesum*plak-ed*. Kegajean apa saja yang terjadi mulai dari sang anak kecil sampe gede? apakah Sifat sang anak malah lebih gaje dari bapaknya? Gomen, Bad Summary, Don't Like, Don't Read, Okay?


Urusai, Ahou no Otou-san!

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Bukan punya saya.. Kalo punya saya, Ceritanya malah Yaoian *tampol-ed*

Rate : K menerjang(?) ke T

Genre : Humor (Gosong!), Tragedy

Character(s) : Temukan di kemasan terdekat! *author ditampol*

Warning(s) : Banyak kegajean dalam cerita, Typo berserakan dimana mana, Awas mimpi tentang Nanas, Penyiksaan author terhadap Nanas *Plakk*, Hati hati ketularan pedo.

Yuk kita mulai saja Hajatan ini dengan mengucapkan puji syu- *author di tendang*

Neko : Gupyaaaaahh! Langsung kita mulai saja yaa... Cuuuuusss! *kabur*

.

.

.

Author's POV

Pada Suatu hari,, Hiduplah seorang terong belanda yang nyamar jadi Nanas. Ia menikah dengan wanita yang tidak Bisa terlihat oleh mata biasa. Hanya sang Nanas yang bisa melihatnya karena sang Nanas mempunyai Mata yang bisa mengeluarkan Jus Nanas (?).

Akhirnya 9 bulan setelah menikah, Sang istri melahirkan Bayi perempuan yang Normal. Ingat, NORMAL!. Anak itu mempunyai kulit Putih, Rambut berwarna Hijau kebiru biruan, Mempunyai mata Cokelat yang besar, Dan Pipi yang Chubby. Bayi itu diberi nama Kurumi. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan Kurumi terlahir, Sang ibu meninggal dunia akibat keselek Pucuk Nanas *tampol-ed*. Pada akhirnya yang merawat Kurumi hanya sang Papa yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro.

.

.

_3 tahun kemudian.._

Terlihat Mukuro sedang mengajari Kurumi Berbicara..

"Ayo, Kurumi-chan, Bilang 'Papa'," Kata Mukuro kearah Kurumi sambil mangap mangap kayak Ikan cupang abis tenggelem(loh?), dan authorpun di trident *abaikan bagian terakhir*. Kurumi yang melihat sang Nana- Papa mangap mangap malah ketawa sambil tepuk tangan.

"nyahahaha..," Ketawa Kurumi. Karena bete, Mukuro pun memperlihatkan Kertas Karton bergambar Buah buahan untuk diajarkan ke Anaknya_. Sepertinya Mukuro akan menyesal._

"Ini apel," Kata Mukuro sembari menunjuk gambar apel. Sedangkan Kurumi malah ngacangin Mukuro dengan mengemut tangannya sendiri. Bete dikacangin Kurumi, Si papa nunjuk ke gambar yang lain.

" ayo Kurumi-chan!, Ini Duren," Kata Mukuro seraya nunjuk nunjuk gambar buah berduri itu. Kurumi hanya Cengo sambil ngiler seraya ngeliatin papanya ngomong sendiri. Mukuro pun menghela napas dan nunjuk gambar lain.

"Ini Nanas, Kurumi-chan, Ini apa?," Tanya Mukuro seraya menunjuk Gambar nanas di hadapan Kurumi. Kurumi malah ketawa girang. Tiba tiba Kurumi nyamperin bapaknya dengan merangkak dan menunjuk gambar nanas tersebut.

"Ini.. Papah!," Seru Kurumi dengan wajah Innocent membuat Mukuro Luluh.

.

.

_Eh tunggu dulu, Sepertinya Mukuro melupakan sesuatu.._

_._

_._

_Kurumi baru saja bicara kalo Nanas yang ada di gambar itu dia?,_

.

"Papah...Nanassshh!," Seru Kurumi Girah sambil Guling Gulingan di karpet.

.

.

_Mukuro Pun Facepalm_

_._

_._

_Langsung saja dirobek itu Karton Gambar Buah buahan menjadi kecil kecil._

'_Hah..sepertinya anak gue juga sama aja kyk orang lain. Nanas ini lah, Itu lah! Tau ah!' Teriak Mukuro Dalem Hati._

_._

.

_2 Tahun Kemudian saat Kurumi berumur 5 Tahun._

"Kurumi-Chan, coba nyanyikan Lagu yang Ibu guru suruh Cari ," Kata sang Guru memanggil Kurumi. Kurumipun Berlari kecil seraya menggenggam Kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Anoo.. Ini adalah Lagu Openingnya Dolaemon tapi papaku cendili yang membuatnya. Aku akan menyanyikannya. Tolong dengalkan Ya, Minna~," Kata Kurumi dengan senyuman moenya. Ia menarik napas lalu menyanyikan lagu sesat itu.

" _Aku ini adalah, adalah ceolang Pedo_

_Pedo ini Pedo itu pedo cemuaaaaaa_

_cemua cemua cemua, Dapat menjadi Pedo_

_Pedo di cana cini Banyak cekaaaliiii!_

_Aku ingin Jadi pedo Di Angkasaaaa_

_Haaaii... Pedo Pedo akuutt~~_

_La la laaa... aku ini adalah, ceolang Nanas~!"_

Selesai Kurumi menyanyikan lagu itu, Suasana Kelas sunyi _TO THE EXTREME_!. Sang Guru hanya _bersweatdrop_ aja, sedangkan anak anak muridnya pada cengo karena gak ngerti apa yang dimaksud. _Sumpah Nanas berjalan itu sudah menodai pikiran anaknya sendiri dengan Nanas dan pedophil. AYAH MACAM APA NTUH?!_ *author ditendang karena Rusuh*

"Euhh.. Baiklah Kurumi-chan, Duduk di bangkumu kembali ya," Kata senseinya sembari tersenyum maksa. Kurumi Hanya mengangguk tanda ngartos.

.

.

_11 Tahun Kemudian Kurumi berumur 16 Tahun._

Tampak Seorang gadis sedang berjalan untuk pulang. Setelah ia mendekati gerbang rumahnya, Ia melihat 6 Orang yang sangat Ia kenal. Ada yang wajahnya Bercodet, Ada yang Rambutnya panjang abis ketimpah Cat tembok warna Putih, Ada yang rambutnya Ijo ijo Ngejugrik(?) trus geal geol kayak Cacing, Ada yang make Tiara trus Rambutnya panjang Nutupin Matanya, Ada yang Pake Kerudung warna Item Keungu unguan trus ada Kadal nemplok di kepalanya dan kedua pipinya abis dikerokin, dan ada yang wajahnya sangar tapi kalo dari deket mirip Ikan Lele Jumbo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Varia depannya pake V bukan W *plak-ed*.

"Konichiwa, Oji-san Tachi, Ayo masuk dulu," Kata Gadis tsb yang ternyata Kurumi.

"Trash, Gue di sini aja. Lu masuk sono!," Suruh Orang Bermuka Loreng yang namanya Xanxus X nya ada dua. "VOOOOIII, BOSS KURANG ASEM! YAUDAH LO PADA TUNGGU DI SINI, GUE YANG MASUK!," Kata Tante tante berambut panjang dengan suara lebih keras dari Toa masjid. Ia adalah Superbi Squalo, Pacar Xanxus. _**Weks, Yaoi?, Ah gapapa Biar seru *wink***_. Akhirnya yang masuk Cuma Tante Squ.

.

_Di dalem Rumah._

"Tumben banget Tante squ sama yang lainnya. Eh ngomong ngomong Tante squ masih sama Xanxus?," Tanya Kurumi Kepo *Tendang-ed*.

"VOOOIII,, Masih lah. Tapi gue capek! Tiap hari Gue dilemparin Botol Tequila teruuss!," Curcol Tante Squ. Tiba tiba saja Kurumi Nepok Pundaknya.

"Nasib Kita sama Tante Squ," Kata Kurumi Cuurcol Balik. Squalo Heran.

"Voi, Lu juga?," Tanya Tante Squ yang gantian Kepo *plak-ed*.

"Iya. Tapi aku dilemparin pake Nanas,"

.

.

.

_Krik._

_._

_Krik._

_._

_Krik._

_._

_Squalo pun Jungkir balik kebelakang._

"Oh iya Tante Squ ngapain ke sini?," Tanya Kurumi seraya bantuin Squalo berdiri. Squalo pun langsung Teriak,

"VOOOOIII,, kata Bapakmu,dia bakal telat pulangnya, Jadi kita yang di suruh nyampein pesennya dia, Kampret banget Tuh Siluman Nanas Berjalan!,". Kurumi Hanya bersweatdrop. "Papa emang gak jelas. Kadang aku juga bingung kenapa papa Bentuknya kayak Nanas. Udah kayak nanas, Ketawanya itu loh Tante Squ, Berhawa mesum," Kata Kurumi sambil ngebayangin Mukuro yang lagi ber- Kufufu no fu. Kurumi pun langsung merinding disko.

"Yaudah gue bakil dulu ye, Ciao!," Kata Squalo seraya Keluar dari rumahnya Kurumi. Sempat Terdengar suara dari luar seperti, '_VOOOII BOSS SIALAN!', 'Trash jangan banyak bacod!', 'Gubrak', 'dzigh!'_, Kurumi hanya bersweatdrop. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah ruang Tipi dan duduk di sofa. Ketika ia menyalakan Tipi, Tampaklah Iklan kueh diputer dijilat dicelupin yang nama merknya Or*o. Tapi tiba tiba ia kenal dengan Model Iklan tersebut.

Ia memicingkan matanya. Dan ia langsung jungkir balik ke belakang saat melihat modelnya adalah Bapaknya sendiri dan sepupunya, Daemon Spade. " Daeemoonn.." kata Mukuro sambil jalan ke arah Daemon dengan membawa sebungkus Or*o, "Iyaaaa," Balas Daemon sok Imut. "Ada yang baru loohh," Kata Mukuro yang kayaknya pengen banget bikin Daemon Kepo. " Apaaa?," Sahut Daemon kepo dengan nada masih sok Imut membuat Kurumi Kebelet Beabe. "Or*o Baru rasa Nanas!," Kata Mukuro sambil nunjukin Sebungkus Or*o Rasa Nanas yang Nista. "Oya? Aku maunya Rasa Semangkaa~," Pinta Daemon membuat Mukuro Kesel. "Kufufufu.. Tapi adanya Rasa Nanas," Sahut Mukuro. " Yaaahh,, Yaudah deh," Kata Daemon sambil memanyunkan Bibirnya. Rasanya Kurumi ingin sekali menabok mulut itu dengan triplek. Karena Gondok melihat Iklan yang gak kelar kelar, Kurumi Mengganti Channel Tipinya dan Mendapati Pideo Musik Yang dinyanyikan Oleh Daemon Rae Jepsen. '_WETEEFF?!,_' Teriak Kurumi Dalem hati.

"_Hey You Pineapple_," Kata Daemon sambil ngegodain Mukuro,

"_This is semangkaaa_," Kata Daemon Lagi sambil nunjuk Rambutnya.

"_So Here's My Jambul_," Kata Daemon sambil Nunjuk Jambulnya yang melegenda. Karena Gondok, Mukuro Menarik Jambul Itu,

"_Don't Tarik Maybeeee!,"_ Teriak Daemon kesakitan. Dan Chanel itu..

.

.

Langsung Mati

.

.

_Krik._

.

Kurumi Benar benar Badmood sekarang. Ia memutuskan Untuk Tidur di sofanya. Memimpikan Sang Pacar, Alaude

.

_Author : Nuooooo~~~ Alaude Kau selingkuuuhh~ *plak-ed*_

_._

_Yuk lanjut!_

.

Beberapa Jam kemudian, _Mukuro The Pineapple Rape_- *Author dikejar Muku* Maksud saya _Mukuro the Pineapple Slasher_* Di trident* kembali ke rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Tipi masih menyala. Ia berjalan kearah sofa dan menemukan Anaknya yang paling moe moe Kyuunn~* Tampol-ed* sedang tertidur pulas sambil membuat Pulau *if you know what i mean*. Mukuro Hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan Ketawanya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kufufufufu... Kau pasti ngantuk.._Buonannotte, Ore no kawaii Musume_," Kata Mukuro seraya mendekat untuk mencium Jidat Kurumi. Sebelum Nyampe, Jambulnya terasa ada yang menarik. Ternyata Itu adalah Kurumi yang baru saja bangun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Nappo no Otou-san?,_" Kata Kurumi seraya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang bisa membuat pohon beringin kebakar *lebay! Plakk*. Mukuro Hanya Ketawa dengan Oh-sangat Innocent.

"Kufufufu... Papap hanya ingin melakukan Goodnight Kiss doang.. Sini sini.. ," Kata Mukuro seraya menyuruh Kurumi ke Mukuro.

"_Iyya yo_. Aku gak mau. Papap Bau _nanas._," Kata Kurumi seraya Menutup Hidungnya. Sang _Nanas_ malah ketawa.

"Kufufufu... Gapapa itu wangi rambut papap lohh... Kalo ke salon kamu juga harus pake Masker wangi Nanas ya," Kata Mukuro Bangga.

"Udah Rambut kayak Nanas, Wanginya juga lagi. Ogah ah. Nanti Rambut aku jadi nanas." Kata Kurumi _Facepalm_. Lama lama Mukuro Gedeg sama anaknya yang satu ini. Emang cuman satu sih.

"Kufufu..Anak kurang asem~," Kata Mukuro seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yaiyalah, aku kan gak kayak papa, Asem Kayak nanas," Kata Kurumi sambil nyengir innocent. Urat Mukuro udah hampir putus. Ia pun berteriak,

"Rokudo Kurumi! Kau harus memakai Masker wangi Nanas, Kalo tidak akan papa sebarkan Kalau kau memakai Boxer Bergambar Nanas!," _Uh-Oh, Mukuro Ngajak Ribut Nih._

"SOMPR*ET LU SILUMAN NANAS BERJALAN BERMUKA MESUM DAN TERTAWA DENGAN MESUM! ITU KAN ELU YANG MAKE BOXER GAMBAR NANAS GORENG SAUS TIRAM! LAMA LAMA GUE SEBARIN KALO LU SUKA BIKININ SARAPAN GAK WAJAR! NASI RASA NANAS PAKE SEMUR SEMANGKA! GARA GARA MAKANAN ELU GUE BOLAK BALIK W*ECE SEHARIAN GAK SEKOLAH DAN BESOKNYA HAMPIR MATI DITEMBAK REBORN-SENSEI!," Teriak Kurumi dengan sangat OOC membuat sang ayah _kicep tak berdaya._

"T-Tapi..," Kata sang ayah. Tapi sudah di tahan dengan sumpelan Kaos kaki gambar dora yang muncul entah dari mana.

"_URUSAI, AHOU NO OTOU-SAN!,"_

_._

.

The End(?)

Gimana? Garing? Gosong? Gaje? Jayus? Alay? Emaaang~~*ngasih hujan tropis*

Maaf kata katanya gak baik *bungkukin badan*

Harap Kripik dan Sarapannya dan Reviewnya dan- *disumpel nanas*

Reborn : Doumo Arigatou~ Ciao Ciao *dadah dadah*


End file.
